


the walls come down at night

by softnahoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, there's really not much to say about this is just general sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnahoon/pseuds/softnahoon
Summary: For Nayeon and Jihoon, the night is theirs.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	the walls come down at night

**Author's Note:**

> the more nahoon interact on the sly, the more i spiral. but i didn't get too crazy with this one. just something simple and sweet.

Nighttime car rides: idol music turned up loud enough to feel the excitement of the moment, streetlights shine like stars in their eyes, the city coming alive as the hours pass on—this is their time. It doesn’t have to be, they have all the time in the world, but they choose the night because Jihoon just doesn’t know how to stop working and Nayeon knows this.

“Street food really has a different feeling at night, doesn’t it?” Nayeon says around a mouthful of food, brows bunched together the more she enjoys it. Jihoon makes a face at her, tells her not to be rude, but he hurries to get his camera out and take a picture anyways as he always does.

“That’s because all the drunks come out at this time. The better the food, the better the pay,” Jihoon jokes, but then the auntie running the stall chuckles, catching their attention.

“Who told you our secret, young man?” She asks, her previously neutral facial expression having turned warmer, amused. They suppose she doesn’t get much interesting business, not that they’re doing anything particularly special.

Nayeon cackles once she swallows down her mouthful and the auntie laughs along with her. Soon after, they both get into excited conversation like they’re fond of each other, and Jihoon supposes it’s not too unlikely the auntie has become fond of them. Jihoon joins in when he can; the more he makes them laugh, the more excited he gets himself, and his tiredness further melts away while the beginnings of excitement begin to settle deep into him.

It’s almost bittersweet when they eat their fill and it’s time to leave, but Nayeon being Nayeon ends up making note of the auntie’s schedule and promising that they’ll come back again soon, and that they’ll recommend her to all of their friends.

Jihoon drives this time, untrusting of Nayeon’s driving skills after she’s eaten a good deal. Nayeon whines and complains as always—“It’s  _ my _ car, Jihoon!”—but the moment the car gets into a steady cruise, she’s beginning to drift off against the window. Jihoon quirks a brow and huffs out a laugh:  _ ‘Right on cue,’ _ he thinks smugly, and when he gets stuck at a prolonged red light, he takes another picture or two.

**jeong:** stop sending us these. we’re not willing to get in trouble with you when she finds out.

**nonu:** stop texting and driving, idiot

**soon:** i think she looks lovely!

**soon:** hahaha

**soon:** you hear that nayeon

**soon:** l o v e l y!!!

**sattan:** get us snacks, ugly

**junnie:** i’m telling cheol you’re an irresponsible driver

**momoring:** don’t kill her pls she’s gotta write a paper for me & i already paid her

Jihoon rolls his eyes and sets his phone aside moments before the light finally turns green again. He drives around aimlessly, though they made plans to go to the Han River as usual, enjoy the peace of the car ride much more—it’s not often he gets to drive around himself, preferring to save his money for his own studio one day, so he appreciates the luxury when he can.

Nayeon mumbles in her sleep at a stop sign, and instead of driving forth, Jihoon turns down the music even more to entertain whatever she decides to utter in her sleep  _ this _ time. “I—ce...Cre—am…”

“Predictable,” Jihoon snorts out after a bout of hard to control laughter. There’s a honk from a car behind him and Jihoon scrambles to get himself together as he notices the sudden line of cars behind him. Regardless, he’s still chuckling as he finally drives on, finding his way out of the little neighborhood he’s found himself in and towards the nearest McDonald’s. Granted, he could find a better place back in the city since the nightlife flourishes as much as during the day, but it’ll be jarring for him to insert himself into those crowds of people.

After a long day of working on a track he personally thought was finished the  _ first _ time, getting not-so-subtly insulted by the client for not living up to their expectations, then receiving back a poor grade on a test he spent days pulling all-nighters for, spending the night with Nayeon and as little people as possible is the only thing Jihoon cares to do right now. It’s why he avoided going to the Han River in the first place; he overheard some people from whatever department talk about a pre-finals barbeque that the University was graciously hosting and he wanted no part.

Nayeon probably would’ve had fun—that, or she would’ve gotten caught up in friend circles not of her own again and forced to mold into whatever version of her she made for them because there’s no way in Hell she’d allow them to have the real version of her.

“This place is quite the party,” Nayeon grumbles, still leaning against the window while squinting out of it and looking at the McDonald’s that Jihoon pulled into. There’s few people milling about: a businessman and woman clearly tired from their long day at work, a group of teenagers absorbed in animated conversation and their phones, and a family of three tucked into one corner with warm smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, I just wanted to get a little crazy, hope you don’t mind,” He jokes back, as monotoned as Nayeon’s original comment, and though she clicks her tongue at him they both laugh before getting out of the car. 

Nayeon stretches as she walks towards the building and Jihoon mocks the noises she naturally makes as she does so, even the way she naturally made a double-chin which earned him a shove that had him stumbling to the side a bit. They enter the McDonald’s laughing a bit too loud maybe, nudging at each other to quiet down as they walk up to the counter to order not what they came here for.

It’s not long before they’re tucking themselves into the other back corner of the McDonald’s with a tray of chicken nuggets and fries with two cokes.

“This isn’t ice cream,” Jihoon says promptly upon sitting down, not wasting any moment in taking a long sip of his coke.

“That’s gross!” Nayeon gripes as Jihoon swishes his drink in his mouth before actually swallowing it. “We’re still getting ice cream, but I wanted food first because then it won’t taste the same if we ate ice cream first,”

“What if you don’t want ice cream afterwards?” Jihoon teases, tearing through his chicken nuggets and fries.

“I’m getting ice cream, Jihoon.” Nayeon says in her most serious tone ever, no room for further teasing.

“You’re cute,” He says just as Nayeon’s about to swallow the food in her mouth. She sputters and almost chokes, and like the sane human being he is, Jihoon laughs his ass off. They cause a bit of a disturbance with the lack of hustle and bustle going on in the fast food place, but everyone else is quick to go back to their own business.

“Why do you always do that? Are you trying to kill me?” Nayeon whines, but it comes out less cute and much more gravelly as proof of her struggle.

“The  _ real _ question is why do you keep getting so flustered? I’m not the ice cold adonis that you think I am, you should know this by now,”

“ _ Adonis. _ ” Nayeon scoffs, though she’s clearly amused. “And I know you’re ice cold, but you’re still awkward. You always give compliments and affection randomly, no warnings whatsoever. It’s like a love ambush,”

“Ooh, love ambush. Sounds like a track...” Jihoon mumbles, his brows furrowing together as the gears in his head start to turn.

“You get a minute to jot down whatever ideas you have in your notes,” Nayeon sighs, gesturing for Jihoon to get on with it because she knows he’s serious. Jihoon, used to these conditions, already had his phone whipped out and unlocked, soon typing out his ideas furiously before his time is up.

After the minute is up, Jihoon shoves his phone back into his jacket pocket and he resumes eating. “I think that could be a cute song, seriously,” Jihoon says around his food, and this time it’s Nayeon telling him not to be rude.

“I better get credit then, or else I’ll sue. Jeonghan could probably figure out a way to make my case,” Nayeon threatens with a smirk, pointing a fry in Jihoon’s direction.

“You will, because I think I’d want you to help me with the full lyrics  _ and _ as the singer,” Jihoon says casually.

“Like the demo singer? Before you send it out?” Nayeon questions, quirking her brow.

“No, babe, like the actual singer. If I’m making this into a song, then it’s going to be  _ our _ track, no one else's,” Jihoon reaches an, honestly, greasy hand across the table and Nayeon takes it without hesitation.

“Whoever said romance is dead haven’t seen us yet. We’re  _ peak _ romance,” Nayeon jokes, but Jihoon can tell she’s flustered by the way her cheeks flare up a precious pink and her smile turns shy. She avoids his gaze in the most obvious way, her eyes darting around to look at everyone but Jihoon, and it’s so painfully cute.

“I love you.” Jihoon says softly with chuckles bubbling up out of him at the sight of his girlfriend of almost two years still freaking out in front of him over something that should be the basics of any relationship—minus the odd specifics of music production.

Nayeon takes a moment to mumble about ambushes some more and sputtering out Jihoon’s name before she replies with an equally soft, “I love you, too.”

The two of them act like the young lovers they are for the remainder of their meal, oblivious to the fact that it’s really only just them and the staff still left in the establishment at the moment. But it’s not long before they’re heading out, and sure enough, Nayeon got her ice cream in the end.

(Although, she calls Jihoon at 4am—only a few hours of sleep in—about her stomach hurting so much she thinks she’s going to die. Jihoon tells her to go to the bathroom and tough it out before promptly hanging up on her and silencing his phone before going back to sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> twitter: @qonpachiro  
> 


End file.
